


A Collection of Poems

by toxicToxophilite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicToxophilite/pseuds/toxicToxophilite
Summary: Random poetry that I may write, in varying styles.
Kudos: 2





	A Collection of Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the feel of rain after a long drought, and what lies ahead. Is it literal, or just a metaphor? That's up to you to decide.

summer  
the land is thirsty, cicadas cry  
humid  
the air is heavy, the ground is dry

thunder  
it's getting dark, the sky turns grey  
droplets  
dusty trails are beginning to wash away

refreshing  
warm rain splashes against your skin  
lightning  
the sharp contrast it puts you in

rain  
the scent of earth with life once more  
knowing  
and this is the calm before the storm


End file.
